Song fanfictionsAll Characters
by gkdlblbld
Summary: Will it all come crashing down? This is everyone.
1. Never Too Late

**K hi. And these are all people, not just the ones listed. Actually, no, I am not listing.**

Fiona leaned her head against the bathroom wall, squeezing a tear through her eye.

_"Is that was you want? To be the crazy one?"_

_"I'm not crazy, you're a liar."_

She shook the thought out of her head, it was all too real. She looked at the plastic container in front of her. Did she really want to do this? She contemplated with herself for a bit.

Dr. Sandler and Holly J. were always there for her.

But if her mom and Declan really cared, they'd make arrangements, right?

She could be happy, one day.

But right now, the pain was more than she could handle.

_This world will never be, what I expected._

_And if I don't belong, you would've guessed it._

She had been planning this for quite some time, even wrote out her will. Almost everything went to Holly J.

She unscrewed the cap, and suddenly fainted.

_I had seen the tears well up in her eyes. I shook my head. "I'm...sorry." I whispered in my last dying breath._

_Without any sympathy, she gave me a look telling me I was pathetic. "Fi, I've had enough apologies to stretch all the way to Antarctica. This is the most selfish thing you have ever done. Think of everyone who loves you! You disgust me." and with that, Holly J. turned on one foot and stormed out._

Fiona quickly snapped out of her fantasy faint. This reminded her of her task. End the stress. End the pain.

But what if Holly J. was right? Would they care? No, Holly J. had Declan, and vice-versa. Her mom and dad had each other. And Bobby would probably dance on her grave. If anything, she was doing everyone a favor. She popped one white pill in her mouth.

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like,_

_It's not too late,_

_It's never too late._

Then two.

_Even if we're saved,_

_It'll be alright._

_Did I hear you say, you want to end your life?_

_Now, can't we try to just stay alive?_

Then three. Then four.

_Baby we'll turn it all around 'cause it's_

_not too late,_

_it's never too late._

Until suddenly, it was all a blur.

END.

It killed me to have Fiona die, but better her then my precious Adam. You want cookies? THEN REVIEW.


	2. Model Homes

**Okay this fanfiction is Model Homes by In-Flight Safety. This one actually played in Heart Like Mine (2) but the first song didn't and I forgot to say, that was Never Too Late by Three Days Grace.**

Kc's POV:

My legs and breaths were shaky. This was by far the longest night I have ever dealt with. Worse then my night with Coach Carson. Worse than my lonely nights at the group home. Worse than anything. I felt my self whimper, and the othe people in the waiting room were looking at me. Apparently, guys can't cry these days. Not if their stupid dog runs away. Not if they break their damn necks. And apparently, not if their dad and ex-girlfriend were dying.

_I need to be alone, I need to be alone._

_I don't need to be with someone, I don't need to join the swarm._

Karma is a bitch, I guess. Jenna had gotten brutally beat up by Fitz after he was rejected by her for a date. My dad was jumped in jail by his three best friends. Broke his neck and both arms, and he was still in a coma. My world was crashing down.

_And everywhere you look out, like two birds that lose their thrones._

_They're blocking all the street cars, they're holding up our phones. _

The doctor came out with a clipboard. My heart was heavy in my chest. They flipped a few pages, scribbled down a few tidbits of information. Then a few scurried back to the emergency room, while the others stayed there. I could just picture the heavy one saying "Jenna Middleton, she didn't make it." or "He's your dad? Dead as a doorknob."

_And if it leaves a bad taste, you need to wash it down._

_And if you build a model home, just burn it to the ground. _

_I refuse to show my good side, and no place to call my own,_

_It's no home_

_No no, no no._

The pale, grey-eyed female nurse walked up to me. "K.C Guthrie, Kevin Guthrie's son." I whispered. Her eyes welled with tears. "He didn't make it." I knew she wouldn't tell me about Jenna, we weren't related. "Also, Jenna Middleton's brother." I croaked. "Also, didn't make it." she choked out.

_So can you smell these eyes burn__  
Can you feel it in your bones  
I don't feel like I'm a lover  
And I know I can denounce the throne_

It's their own investigation  
It's a try put on for cats  
I'm not the one to feel so selfish  
There's no way this one will last

And if it leaves a bad taste you need to wash it down  
And if you build a model home just burn it to the ground  
I refuse to show my good side  
In no place to call my own  
It's no home  
No  
No  
No  
No

**Am I the only one who will be dancing on Jenna's grave? And sorry these are so sad, I'm looking for a good Eli/Clare one. No Taylor Swift. I hate her.**

**And sorry if the lyrics are a bit off, because I am not looking up the lyrics before I write. I'm lazy.**

**C is for cookies, and COMMENTS.**


	3. Aiming For the Sun

**Adamm. Woot. Aiming For The Sun, by Ryan Keen.**

**declanl0ver13- You're amazing. Thank you so much for the positive feedback.**

Adam's POV:

I sighed and leaned against the bathroom cabinet. I had two pictures in front of me. Two different people, different souls, more like it.

There was me.

And then there was Gracie.

_Cried out on a moonlit night, I was thinking back on time._

I examined the two kids thoroughly. Gracie was pretty, though she was standing like a statue and her face filled with seriousness. She looked upset, and held up her arm so that her wrist was facing the inside of her chest, covering her burns. Drew was behind her, playing football with some of the other guys Gracie envied.

_Cold breeze takes over me, oh he was a friend of mine._

Adam, on the other hand, looked happy. He looked quite a bit feminine, but hid it fairly well behind his signature beanie. He was standing next to Eli and Clare, arms draped to the side, showing his highly visible scars. Everyone looked happy, especially Adam, who was "working an ear-to-ear grin" as Drew had commented.

Then, my glance shifted over to the lighter and clip to my side. Sitting there, mocking me. I was also looking at the butt-ugly clothes that I had to wear for Grams. A yellow sundress. Man, if only Eli saw this, he'd pee himself.

I threw the sundress off. I was tired of playing dress-up.

_I keep aiming, for the sun, so that my shadows may fall behind._

I was done trying to meet my mom's full potential.

I was done trying to live up to my brother, or a girl I would never be.

I was done being a lie.

I slipped on a t-shirt, vest, and of course, my beanie. I threw on a pair of jeans and black shoes that Eli gave to me to shut me up. I walked downstairs peacefully. My mom, grandma, and brother all dropped their jaws.

I grinned.

"Hey Grams."

Yay, a happy ending. Thats a new record.


End file.
